


Olive Garden Vet

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, First Meeting, family outing, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You meet Scott for the first time while at dinner with your father





	Olive Garden Vet

It's Monday evening which means you're due for your Monday dinner with your father at Olive Garden. You liked eating with him, especially at the Italian-American restaurant. It wasn't too fancy but it wasn't too laid back either and the food is always amazing. With your father teaching classes every day at the university and you having classes nearly every day, the two of you made Olive Garden dinners a tradition the previous year and decided to keep to it this year.

"Hi, reservation for y/l/n." You say as you approach the podium where the hostess is waiting with a smile.

"Your dad is already here." She says with a soft laugh, knowing you from all the previous Mondays. She escorts you to the table your dad was happily sat at, reading his menu as if he wasn't just going to order fried ravioli and the chicken and shrimp carbonara.

"Evening, sweetheart." Your dad stands and gives you a hug.

"Aye, dad." You smile lightly, releasing him from the hug.

"Happy to be back in school, starting your sophomore year?" Your dad asks, almost teasing.

"Oh yeah, getting ready to wanting to rip my hair out that's probably gonna be grey by the end of the year anyway and constantly chugging Rockstars, Monsters, and Redbulls." You joke as you sip your water.

"Just don't go into cardiac arrest here." He says with a chuckle.

"No promises."

Just as your sentence finishes, a waitress comes over and introduces herself. Your dad orders his typical appetizer while you go for one of their soups. The waitress happily walks off to put in your orders once writing everything down.

"Before my soup gets here, I should use the bathroom." You excuse yourself from the table.

On your way to the bathroom, you get distracted by a toddler who was throwing a tantrum. By the time you were turning around, you were already running into someone.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so-" You start with wide eyes but stop once you get a good look at him. He's smiling and he happens to have the cutest smile you've ever seen and his hair is a little messy but it looks good on him. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." You finally finish.

"No, no. It's fine." He shakes head. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"Yeah, we both should have." Your cheeks turn red as you brush a strand of hair behind your ear. "You seem to be in a rush, I'm sorry." You realize how hard you'd bumped into each other and know he must have been walking at a quick pace.

"Oh, yeah. There's this animal thing."

"Animal thing?" You quirk a brow with curiosity.

"Yeah, vet student at UCLA." He points with his thumb over his shoulder. "I took summer courses and help at the veterinary clinic."

"Wait. You're a vet student?" Your brows furrow as you take in the strange coincidence.

"Yeah?" He says with bits of confusion.

"Sorry, uh, my dad he teaches Life Science 1 and 3 and Embryology at UCLA."

"Seriously?" He looks at you with surprise and amazement.

"Yeah, Professor y/l/n."

"Right, right! I totally have him for those classes. My first Embryology class is tomorrow." He laughs a little.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then. I'm his assistant for Embryology this term."

"Oh, so you're attending, too?"

"Yeah, I volunteered at a shelter in high school and decided maybe I should be a large animal vet. So, here I am."

"That's really cool." He bites his lip as if to be holding back an even bigger smile. "I'm Scott by the way." He sticks his hand out and you happily shake it.

"Y/n."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You, too." You nod and look to your hand, realizing the two of you are still awkwardly shaking hands.

"Right, I really have to go." Scott's smile falls as his eyes widen. "But, I'll see you in class?"

"For sure." You nod, not letting your smile drop.

As Scott walks away, he turns to look at you and you simply wave, making his cheeks flush. He waves back and finally darts out of view and out of the restaurant. After meeting Scott, you suddenly felt a little bit more optimistic about the year and were more than excited for classes to start.


End file.
